


Mutual

by photonromance



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks Harold is gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Mutual (Chinese Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786922) by [lzqsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk)



> I was asked to bring this here, if you can believe that. It's a short piece but they asked anyway. And I was left breathless by that request. I adore all of you who comment and ask and request minific of me. And if we haven't spoken and you're here, silent and watching, I adore you too, just as quietly. Thank you for all you do for me.

“Your eyes are beautiful.”

Harold looks up from his laptop, startled. “What?”

John is sitting across the desk with his chin in his palm. “I said, ‘your eyes are beautiful’.”

“That’s what I thought you said.” Harold shifts in his chair, “Thank you, I suppose.”

“No one’s ever told you that?”

John looks genuinely confused so Harold decides he isn’t kidding. He shuffles a few papers around as an excuse to look away. “I don’t… I’m not accustomed to that kind of attention. I’m aware I’m not attractive the way you are, John.”

“Concepts of conventional beauty have always been kind of confusing to me.” John muses, his other hand coming up to cup his jaw as well, “Some people are really symmetrical and that’s nice. But your eyes are just… wow.”

Harold is blushing and he tries to cover it by fussing with his tea. John smiles and gets up, going around the desk and tipping Harold’s chair back for a kiss. Harold obliges him, opening sweetly when John plys for a little more.

When he pulls back, more for breath than anything, Harold blinks up at him. “I didn’t think I stood a chance with you.” He says softly, meeting John’s eyes but only barely, his demeanor gone shy, “You’re gorgeous and Miss Zoe seemed interested and she’s a lovely woman…” He trails off, looking at John’s mouth instead. “And then you kissed me that night. You tasted like burned coffee and too much sugar and it was the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

John grins and takes another kiss, softer and smaller. “There were tears in your eyes if I recall correctly.” He murmurs there, unwilling to let them part.

“I thought you had been stabbed.” Harold’s voice waivers with the memory.

“I remember. And the light from the window hit your face just right. You were this play of light and shadow and you looked devastated. I knew I would do everything I could to make sure I always came back to you. And when I got up close, leaned down, you had tears on your lashes and you closed your eyes when I kissed you.” John smiled, watching Harold closely, “And all I wanted was for you to open your eyes again so I could see them. Know you were here. Know you were as alive as I was.”

Harold was trembling in his hands and when John leaned back, he followed just enough that John finished pulling out the chair. “Let’s keep appreciating each other in the crash room.” John murmured, letting his voice fall lower and making Harold shiver.

He agrees and rises, following John’s hand in his.


End file.
